Boomerang
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Miyuki y Sawamura han terminado su relación de noviazgo; ¿podrán recuperarla o sus egos saldrán venciendo? [MiyuSawa] Lo sé, no es el mejor resumen, no sirvo para esto.


**Boomerang**

-"El amor es como un boomerang..."-

Una tras una las discusiones desfilaban día tras día. Ambos habían permitido que sus constantes peleas se convirtieran en una monotonía, se habían acostumbrado a ellas en tan solo un par de años que llevaban de noviazgo.

Al principio, en el último año de estudio en Seido, Miyuki Kazuya había logrado concretar una relación con su compañero de equipo de béisbol Sawamura Eijun, y su relación se podría decir, que era muy buena.

En esa época Miyuki siempre gustaba de provocar a Sawamura, la mayoría de bromas eran inocentes -para él-, así que las replicas que obtenía de Eijun más bien le resultaban divertidas.

No sabía dónde, cuándo o cómo fue que todo eso cambió. ¿Fue después del ingreso a la Universidad, o fue cuando se marchó de Seido o fue cuando Sawamura entró a la misma Uniiversidad? Porque ahora Miyuki estaba en su segundo año como estudiante en la Facultad, y Sawamura en el primero lógicamente.

Eijun había perseguido a Miyuki al mismo lugar con el propósito de no perder su relación, pero ahora parecía esfumarse con las hojas de otoño que caían en el suelo.

Tanto Sawamura como Miyuki se encontraban cara a cara, sin articular ni una palabra. Los orbes dorados del moreno miraban a Miyuki con reproche, mientras que las esferas cafés de Kazuya le correspondían fieramente.

Ambos, bajo la hilera de los arboles de cerezo, que se deshojaban a medida que se debatía la batalla entre miradas, su relación daba por concluida. La ultima discusión los había llevado a terminarla, a llegar a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos podía resistir más.

Todo se había vuelto enfermizo, ya ninguno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro. Tenían que separarse, y para colmo, muy en el fondo, aún sentían algo por el otro; pero eso de nada serviría, ese ápice de amor o afecto o lo que fuese arrinconado en sus corazones ya no salvaría su relación.

Al final del ocaso que se hundía entre las ramas secas de los arboles, los dos se dieron la media vuelta, yendo por lados opuestos; Sawamura no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera a través de su mejilla por toda la frustración acumulada, mientras que Miyuki no podía deshacer el nudo en la garganta que lo sofocaba gracias a la impotencia de no haber dicho unas ultimas palabras. ¿Y ahora qué harían sin la presencia del otro en el plano sentimental?

Cada uno llegó a sus respectivas departamentos sin ánimos, era ya prácticamente de noche y ambos deseaban no despertar para el día siguiente. Estaban exhaustos, y no era exactamente por las exigentes prácticas de béisbol, gracias a que ahora estaban en el mismo equipo jugando en las ligas mayores de Japón.

Ambos tenían éxito, ambos formaban la mejor batería, ambos eran el pilar de su equipo; pero ahora ambos separaban sus corazones del uno del otro.

¿Qué seguiría ahora cuando sus rostros se encontrasen en una práctica o un partido? ¿Seguirían siendo la mejor batería? ¿Podrían ser al menos amigos?

Al menos no estudiaban la misma carrera como para encontrarse en clases. Eijun estudiaba una licenciatura en Educación Física, pues pensaba que después de haber conseguido todos sus logros en el béisbol a lo largo de su carrera, podría seguir los pasos de su ex-entrenador Kataoka: siendo maestro y entrenador en una escuela con aspirantes a ser estrellas del béisbol.

Miyuki, como amante del buen comer, estudiaba una licenciatura en Nutrición. Porque sabía que una de las claves para ser un buen deportista es comer un alimento balanceado más suplementos vitamínicos para que el sistema del cuerpo lo diera todo en cualquier deporte que un deportista practicara.

En fin, al menos por esa parte seguro no se encontrarían las caras. Ahora el problema era cómo pretender que uno no tuvo que ver nada con el otro en lo sentimental, cuando ambos estaban en el mismo ámbito profesional y mismo equipo.

Al menos, si había algo que les daba un suspiro, era que el día siguiente era domingo y no habría clases ni práctica deportiva gracias a que el último torneo había terminado hace una semana atrás. En ese aspecto aun disfrutaban de sus cortas vacaciones.

Usualmente los domingos en las mañanas procuraban desayunar juntos en algún restaurante familiar, o tomar algunos tragos en algún bar por las noches, o simplemente pasar el día juntos en un apartamento secreto. Básicamente eran dos apartamentos, pero que, gracias a la perspicacia e ingenio de Miyuki, existía una puerta secreta en sus habitaciones para que pudieran tener sus encuentros amorosos sin tantas dificultades gracias a que al ser famosos béisbolistas, la prensa siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos y de sus vidas privadas.

Cada uno fue a su cuarto, de inmediato a la cama y sin cenar. Tan sólo querían olvidar todo, pero no era nada sencillo.

Sawamura se vio tentado a escribir algo en el celular, pero terminó por tirarlo contra la pared, no podía ceder a la tentación. Hundió su rostro en la almohada, humedeciéndola a medida que lloraba por la desesperación.

 _'Un hombre no debe llorar por esta clase de cosas'._ Se decía a sí mismo.

Por el lado de Miyuki, había tomado una botella de escocés de la mesa de noche antes de lanzarse a la cama. Mientras tomaba su bebida, cada recuerdo con Sawamura, desde la preparatoria hasta el último segundo que estuvo con él, hacían acto de presencia. No quería llorar, pero le resultaba difícil contener los sollozos.

Cada uno cayó dormido a su manera: Sawamura boca abajo entre lágrimas que aún derramaba en la almohada y Miyuki con la botella bebida a medias en su mano, con parte de ella desparramada en su cama.

X.X

Domingo

Ninguno de ellos se había despertado de buen animo: Miyuki permanecía con resaca en la cama. La luz solar apenas entraba por la ventana, ya que la noche anterior se había asegurado de deslizar las cortinas. Sentía que en algún momento explotaría, quería vomitar y con ello su dolor si era posible. La bebida no sirvió de nada, más que para un horrendo dolor de cabeza.

Dormiría un poco más. No había un Sawamura al cual ver, no había clases, no había partido, no había nada...

Por parte de Eijun, éste no había dormido tan mal, pero al despertar sus ojos ardían, sentía que tenía arena en sus surcos. Al verse en el espejo se veía deprimente. Sus ojos claramente hinchados y su nariz enrojecida por tanto limpiarsela. Sus ojeras también eran marcadas y profundas, y si bien siempre se despierta desaliñado, tampoco lucía tan patético como ahora.

Aún seguía pensando en él, preguntándose si había amanecido mejor, igual o peor que él. Pero el cerebro es traicionero, por supuesto que seguro había amanecido muy bien.

Hacía tiempo que no se despertaba a solas porque desde que formó su relación con Miyuki, todo cambió. Kazuya siempre le pedía que durmiera con él, al principio le costó acostumbrarse, estando al costado de otro sujeto tan cercanamente; sintiendo un calor que no era el de su almohada, mucho menos a que su mejilla reposara en un amplio torso.

¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Qué sigue?

Apenas ha amanecido, un día que tendría que estar lleno de actividades como cualquier otro. Tenía que despabilar, tenía que volver a ser él mismo: sonriente, alegre y efusivo. Porque seguro Miyuki estaba mejor, porque seguro volvía a vivir su vida habitual, porque seguro no estaba sufriendo tanto como él. Ese desgraciado nunca ha tenido _corazón_ , porque nunca tuvo consideración con él, porque nunca lo tomó en serio.

Cayó arrodillado frente al espejo. Tantos pensamientos auto-destructivos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cerró los puños contra sus piernas, conteniendo la ira que se le acumulaba en la sangre. Sabía que no era bueno, que era mejor liberarla, pero no había un bate cerca, así que lanzó su puño directo al espejo, sin importarle que algunos diminutos pedazos de vidrio se le incrustasen en los nudillos.

Definitivamente era el culpable del fracaso de su relación, era su conclusión.

X.X

Ahora, Miyuki yacía descansando en la tina, dejando que el agua tibia calmase su mal temperamento. El dolor de cabeza aún era intenso, y aunque el remordimiento también le invadía, ya no quería beber más. Si bien quería desquitarse, y culparse también así como hundirse en su miseria; era consciente de que lamentarse no le traería algún alivio. Él, al contrario de Sawamura, creía firmemente que ambos eran culpables. No toda la culpa podía recaer en él, ¿verdad? Así como tampoco podía echársela a Eijun completamente.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a enfrentar el día. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Desaparecerá su tristeza? ¿Volvería con Eijun por un milagro? ¿Conocería a alguien nuevo? ¿O quizás absolutamente nada? Sea lo que sea, simplemente no quería encerrarse.

X.X

Sawamura por su parte, decidió no salir de casa, optando por apenas bañarse y sentarse frente al ordenador. Sentía una necesidad de desahogarse, así que se contactó con su amiga Wakana, pues no creía que alguien, aparte de ella, pudiera comprenderlo.

X.X

 **Miyuki POV**

No me había fijado en la hora, pero muy pronto habrá puesta de sol. Son pasadas las tres, y no sé porqué, pero mis piernas me trajeron hasta aquí: al parque de diversiones.

Tal y como lo supuse, hay demasiada gente, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme solo entre tantas personas. Tal y como dicen, la soledad es subjetiva. Estar rodeado de personas y sentirte solo, o estar solo literalmente pero sentirte completamente feliz. Ironías de la vida.

Sigo caminando a paso lento, no hay prisa, ya que no tengo a quien llegar. De repente un sonido me ha atraído, es dulce y movido. Después de seguir en mi andar, me veo en frente de un carrusel gigantesco. Ahora lo recuerdo, recuerdo cuando Sawamura me obligó a montar uno de los caballos a sabiendas de la vergüenza que sentía, pero al final cedí al verlo tan feliz montado en uno de esos objetos mecánicos. Recuerdo su ondeante mano, sonriendo como si fuera un niño. ¿Acaso Sawamura nunca ha estado consciente de su edad?

Recuerdo como un grupo de chicas nos miraban, riendo al vernos. Nunca sentí tanta vergüenza como esa vez, pero el sentimiento de verlo feliz era aún más grande.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Recordándolo? Ha de ser el frío de otoño, me ha congelado la cabeza.

Seguí caminando, y ahora hace aún más frío. Me veo en frente de la pista de hielo, y otra vez él. Él sabía que yo no soy tan bueno para otros deportes aparte del béisbol, pero aún así también me obligó a patinar sobre el hielo. Nunca el trasero me había dolido tanto después de tantas caídas, recuerdo cómo reía al verme en el suelo, y como sonreía al extenderme la mano. Tan sólo verlo, hacía que ya no hiciera frío, pero ahora, únicamente siento las corrientes heladas despeinar mi cabello.

Opté por ya no mirar ese cúmulo de agua congelada, aún sigo recordándolo, aunque debería ser obvio, después de todo, apenas ayer terminamos. No obstante, siento una gran desesperación en el pecho y no sé a qué se deba.

Como no quería seguir recordándolo, vine al parque y la verdad, es peor. Ahora estoy frente a la fila de bancas en donde todos suelen descansar sus piernas.

La novena banca era nuestra favorita, porque detrás de cada banca hay un árbol, pero todos ellos son cerezos, sin embargo, el árbol detrás de esa novena banca es un abeto alto y frondoso. No sé si porque es la última banca las personas no suelen elegirla, pero para nosotros era la predilecta. Podíamos estar callados, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el viento moviera tímidamente las ramas; haciendo que el abeto susurrase sus historias a nuestros oídos.

Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a esa banca y frente a ese abeto. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el canto del abeto, pero al parecer el árbol está tan triste como yo, o quizás sólo es mi imaginación.

X.X

Sawamura tenía al menos veinte minutos de haber terminado de chatear con su amiga, con la cual pudo ahogar sus penas al contarle sobre su relación. Ella fue severa con él, le llamó la atención, algo que fue inesperado porque pensó que ella sólo le daría palabras de aliento y no fue que no lo haya hecho, pero también le hizo saber que tenía la culpa y que también recaía en los hombros de Miyuki. Al menos por ese punto se sentía ligeramente aliviado de no ser el completo culpable, pero quizás pensándolo mejor no todo tenía que ser culpa de ambos. También podría haber sido culpa de las circunstancias, de la pequeña diferencia de sus edades, entre otra cosas más que ya no quería pensar.

De todas formas prefería quedarse en su apartamento, tal vez el lunes todo sería diferente. Tal vez si dormía al despertarse al siguiente día se daría cuenta de que todo fue una pésima pesadilla.

X.X

Lunes

Comienzo de semana, comienzo de un nuevo día; comienzo de una vida separado de Miyuki.

 **Sawamura POV**

Ayer apenas dormí, y por eso mismo ahora me encuentro en este aprieto, o más bien apretado en el tráfico.

Es seguro que llegaré tarde a clases, y todo es culpa de Miyuki. Si no hubiera pensado tanto él, si no hubiera pensado que pude haber dicho algo y haber, quizás, salvado nuestro noviazgo; tal vez no me hubiera desvelado. Él tiene la culpa, no yo. Es su culpa por no querer mudarse de mis pensamientos, por robarme la calma y por ser un completo _demonio_ que no quiere ser exorcizado de mi corazón.

Si tan sólo pudiera tomar el tren como cualquier persona, pero la fama de ser la estrella de un equipo importante, me ha quitado un poco de privacidad.

¡Ah! En verdad no quería empezar el día tan enfadado, con este estúpido tráfico y pensando en él. ¿No se suponía que todo había acabado? Tsk, mejor debo pensar en lo que me dijo Wakana, que los primeros días serán difíciles y que será obvio que pensaré en él, así que no debo mortificarme mucho. Espero que ella tenga razón, porque ya no quiero sentir que la sangre me hierve cada vez que su estúpida sonrisa ladina viene a mi mente.

Treinta minutos.

Treinta malditos minutos me tomó finalmente llegar a la Facultad. No me importa si el resto de alumnos me escucha gruñir como perro por todo el lugar, pero estoy exhausto. Mi mente está exhausta y no sólo por el tráfico. ¿Por qué Wakana? ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil no pensar en él? ¿Tan difícil será la semana? Quisiera que la semana pasara volando, pero apenas es lunes y sé que muy pronto lo veré en las prácticas, muy pronto veré sus dedos guiándome, muy pronto perderé la paciencia.

Diez minutos.

Diez miserables minutos más me tomó llegar al aula. No sé qué les dio a todos por saludarme y felicitarme por ganar el torneo pasado cuando ya lo habían hecho. Malditas tretas del destino, que hoy sé que el catedrático se las desquitará conmigo.

Aunque finalmente ya estoy dentro del aula, sentado en mi pupitre. La segunda hora de clase está apunto de empezar, al menos sé que estaré distraído. No pensé que me diría esto pero, espero que hoy los profesores nos dejen tantas tareas, tantas que durasen hasta el fin de mi carrera.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. En un principio pensaba en hacer este fic un one shot, pero luego me di cuenta que eso sería difícil porque pensaba darle un largo desarrollo a la historia -y eso que resumí mucho el capitulo-. No sé si termine en el siguiente capítulo o en el tercero, y probablemente sea la segunda opción. Espero que no dure más de eso. XD

Bien, espero sus impresiones. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por sus reviews, likes y suscripciones de antemano.


End file.
